The wish
by I'm Nova
Summary: The jewel is complete and now Inuyasha must make a choice... R&R please. Attempt of songfic. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Inuyasha and other characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. The song title is "All Good Things (Come To An End)" and it is sung by Nelly Furtado.

N/A: I don't know if it is really a songfic, I mean…only half of the song was proper for my ideas, so I have used only that part. Anyway, the song's text is in_ italics_… but why do English people call _that _italics? I'm Italian and we write normally… As I just said, I'm Italian and my translator is drunk so if phrases don't make sense or the spelling is bad forgive me, I beg you! This is my first attempt to write a songfic, so please review, flame, tell me I must end this pitiful attempts… react anyway to what you read! And now, the story!

**The Wish**

Naraku had finally been defeated, the jewel of the four souls was complete. It was time to use it. As, and who among us would have done it, this was the great question.

_Flames to dust, _

_Lovers to friend, _

_Why do all good things come to an end. _

For a moment I had estranged from my friends. I had looked for Kikyo for the last time. She was coming back to the place which she belonged, and I… I would not have followed her. Any promise I had done, it didn't count anymore. Because there was Kagome, now… I had looked in her eyes, and understands that Kikyo had understood. She could have tried to kill Kagome in past, but she had now accepted the situation. "We would have been able… to be happy, but we were not evidently meant to be together. Before going, I wanted to tell you that I am happy for you, Yasha. Really. Our love can be as dead as me, but… " But she kept on caring for me. As I would not never have been able to forget really her. If she had been able to survive, we would have become good friends. But she was not able…

_Dogs were whistling a new tune, _

_Barking at the new moon, _

_Hoping it would come soon, so that they could die _

_Die die die... _

The last battle against the damn hanyou had been particularly fierce, because we absolutely had to close the accounts with him before the night … That night there would have been the new moon. I would be human, and weak. But we had the jewel now, I could become a complete demon as I had always desired… but was it what I wanted indeed? Kagome had extended me the jewel, waiting for my decision. Suddenly I had considered what I became when Tessaiga didn't hold under control my demoniac blood, and the projects that we had done a long time ago with Kikyo. I had lifted the eyes to the sky, looking with anxiety for that moon that I had always feared. I wanted to be human when I would have chosen. The humans could be weak, but they had rationality in abundance, while my part inuyoukai worked by instinct. And a choice as that who waited for me could not be done by instinct. The demon dog in me waited for to fade away, for once the anticipation was not mixed with fear, but with desire.

_And the sun was wondering if it should _

_Stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away _

_And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping _

_And the rain forgot how to bring salvation._

The moon had finally risen. I was human, now, and I was trying to reason. The wrong desire would have been able to taint the jewel, but it was so difficult to understand. I was confused. Would the night have been enough for me to make things clear into me? With the sun my demoniac self would have came back and, probably, the decision to become full demon. To be strong. In this I was not different from Sesshomaru, with his fixation for Tessaiga simply for the power that it would have given him. If only the sun had been able to delay up to when I had succeeded in taking the correct decision, until when uncertainty had not disappeared. Nobody spoke, but all were looking me, waiting. It had started to rain, rather it was a true storm, but none of us was trying to shelter. We stayed on the battleground, five pairs of eyes on me and I who hopelessly analyzed all the desires that came in my mind looking for what was the only really pure.

_The dogs were barking at the new moon _

_Whistling a new tune _

_Hoping it would come soon so that they could die._

I had looked for inspiration in the moon, then in the eyes of the others. When I had met the tense look of Kagome, suddenly I had known what to do. I didn't know if it was the correct desire, if the jewel would have been tainted from it or whatever, but I knew that it was my desire. The few times that I had lost Tessaiga and I had changed for how much it was possible to me as hanyou, I had put her in danger. I had been the danger. If I had remained hanyou the threat would have remained, always latent, and so much more it would be grown if I had become a demon. I could not make her to take these risks. It didn't stay to me whether to abandon her, or… "I desire…" I started inside of me, invoking Midoriko and hoping not to be completing the wrong choice. After some moment the sun rose, and the sphere faded away in a rosy light. For my luck, purified. Kagome raced to embrace me. Ours black hair mixed, rippling in the wind. We were two humans. And we were in love.


End file.
